14 Sweet Racers
by fandomuser
Summary: A series of drabbles of how the Sugar Rush racers apologized to their Princess/President. I do not own anything.
1. Jubileena Bing Bing

Jubileena Bing Bing was a coded game character of love and kindness. Her sweetness was as deep as how red her entire design was. True, she was one of the racers in Sugar Rush, but all she wanted was everyone receiving and spreading love towards everyone. Now she was in the mist of trying to spread love: In forgiveness.

She was carving a familiar shape into a one of the lollipop trees; She using one of the mini candy themed chainsaws, that she lent by Wynchell and Duncan. After she was finished carving out the shape, with clear precision, she whipped out icing. Jubileena began to write a few words onto the crimson mold. In a few short minutes, her masterpiece was complete!

"Now time to find her!", she exclaimed with pure intent. The red skinned racer hopped into her cherry themed kart. In a quick motion, she was about to speed her way to the castle, but stopped when she saw her intended target: The President of Sugar Rush, Vanellope Von Schweetz.

"Hey there, Jubi! What's you doin' all the way out here?", the candy haired midget asked in curiosity.

"Well, I wanted to present you with this: The Sweet Heart of Forgiving! My own way that of saying how really, truly sorry of how I treated you".

Jubileena was holding a heart shaped frame, made of a lollipop. On the model was writing written in green icing: 'You are not a mistake. You are a hero. Love, Jubileena Bing Bing.'

Vanellope cautiously reached out to grab wipe heart and was speechless. Instead of saying anything, she gave her friend a tight hug.

"Thank you. I love it!", squealed the raven haired girl.

"Of course! That's what should really matter!", replied the loving,red colored child.


	2. Torvald Batterbutter

Torvald Batterbutter was one of the many racers of the popular, racing arcade games, "Sugar Rush". However, she was one of the five racers that was a 'swap racers. In other words, a candy colored verson of a main racer. She being the orange persona of Minty Zaki.

Now, the pint size racer was with another racer: A raven haired child, with an assortment of candy stuck in her head. The girl's name was Vanellope von Schweetz, the ruler or president of "Sugar Rush".

"What are we doing here, Torvy?",asked the Schweetz child in curiosity. Both of the girls were the Junkyard of the game: consisting of rusted, chocolate scars and a few chocolate puddles.

"I wanted to present you with a gift",said Torvald, and as she shade the statement she took out an object, wrapped in orange, candy wrappers. The object turned out to be of taffy. Very slick, rubbery taffy, colored in orange.

"A peace offering. I made you some quality taffy wrappers! Each are very stretchy, hard to tear, and can be used for just about anything: Repairing your tires if they're broken or can be used to mend clothing! I know I didn't bully you as much of the other, but I was a bully! I didn't help you neither stopped the others from bullying you. So, I hope this can put an end to any hard feelings."

Vanellope only response to the gift and confess statement was two things: Tying the taffwar rapper around her waist and handing another end to the orange themed racer.

"Come on! Let's see how far we can stretch this baby, in opposite directions!", exclaimed the mini candy lover.

Torvald had a moment of shock, but quickly gained a mischievous smirk and agreed with a, " Yes, ma'am!"


	3. Swizzle The Swizz Malarkey

Swizzle Malarkey, or mostly known as The Swizz, was currently putting the finishing touches downing his masterpiece. With his trusty candy tools, he manage to build what he desired, but not for himself: For the President of Sugar Rush.

Going as fast as he could with his Tongue Twister, he brought the raven haired racer from the Candy Castle, to his creation, but on one condition: Vanellope Von Schweetz would have to agree to go blindfolded. Now she was tearing up the whole land!

"Watch out, will ya?! You're going to crash!", Swizzle warned to Vanellope.

"Well then, Mr. Extreme Contradictory, are we almost there yet!?",snapped Vanellope.

"In fact, we are! take off your blindfold and behold was crafted by The Swizz!", the small bSat stated with immense pride.

Vanellope hastily unwrapped the candy wrapper, or blindfold, and was properly shock the candy out of hair: Many of the candy cane trees had been cut down, but the ones cut down were melted onto the curving track. There were pretzel made barriers to keep the karts in line. Also, on the track were puddles of green laffy-taffy, all in random places of the track.

"It took me awhile, but I managed to pull it off. I used the Syrup Melter to melt the cut down candy cane trees, then mixed some Hard Candy Cement. So, when I poured it all on there it just stuck! I was thinking you could use it to practice handling or whatever. I thought this might be a way to apologize for all the mean and ugly stuff me and the guys did to you. But, if you don't want it I understand."

Swizzle didn't know that as he was talking, Vanellope hopped into the Candy Kart. She gave him a look of a competitive spirit and stated: "Everyone can use this sweet track for practicing! But, right now, let us see who can handle it right now: The Swizz or the The President?!"

The Swizz cleared all of his surprised facial exteriors from his face and hopped into the Tongue Twister.

"I won't go easy on you, just because you have the power to execute me! I'm gonna do what my motto is: Live fast and love the adrenaline!"

Then, the two speed demons began to race on the slippery and sticky track, and as they tried to outrace each other, their friendship began to grow.


	4. Sticky Wipplesnit

"Alright, prez, do you know why I brought you here?", asked Sticky Wipplesnit, the teal version of Minty Zaki, of the popular candy-kart game, _Sugar Rush. _Currently, she and the President of the said game were in the Junkyard.

"Honestly, Sticky, I have you used all my brainpower, and have come up with absolutely nothing! So, please, tell me already!",exclaimed the chibi President.

"To answer your question, I would like you to push the teal button on the side of your kart, if you so please", said Sticky, her statement having an air of mystery and excitement, with a hint of a weird sort of wisdom.

Vanellope, who was both exasperated and curious, decided to take the word of her new friend. She found the teal button on the left side of her kart, and promptly pushed it. A tiny, teal, laser-like gun had emerged on the right of the Candy Kart's hood. Then, out of nowhere a teal, sticky sort of substance had completely covered Sticky!

"Surprised, right!? I installed the other night, when you were game jumping. I thought it might help you in the races- but during game time, it only works when you, or the gamer, get the Special Moves tab, and only 5 shots, okay? On your own, you can shoot 20, the same as amount of the letters of your name! You can refill by using the a mixture of teal laffy, gum, syrup, and whatever else sticky treats you can find. Then, just put it into the filter, and it does the rest! I just thought since no one ever helped you, or was nice to you, including me, this could be the ice breaker?"

Vanellope impure utterly astounded Blythe accuracy and potency of such a simple device. But even more: She was touched by the kindness of one of past tormentors. Vanellope smiled and looked at the sticky Sticky.

"Thanks, Sticky. They sure don't call you that for nothin', do they? Come on, I'll help out of that. Somehow."


	5. Crumbelina DiCaramello

"Hey Crumbs! Are you almost done yet!? I'm ready to burn some rubber! Or, in our games's case: _Candy rubber!", _exclaimed Vanellope Von Schweetz, the Ruler or President of the candy, go-kart game, _Sugar Rush. _At this moment, she was with one of her fellow racers, Crumbelina DiCaramello, the poshest racer in all of Sugar Rush.

The poshest racer mentioned was equipping the wheels of Vanellope's Candy Kart with chocolate , but not just any ordinary chocolate- ones in the shape of breakers. Now, a breaker, is a special type of merch a Sugar Rush racer can have. It helps in steering a candy kart on rocky, jagged areas or slippery, moist ones.

Crumbelina was placing milk chocolate square bars on the outer parts of Vanellope's wheels.

"Okay, now start off slow. Then, head to the Chocolate Milk Swamp. That way we can test for the durability. But, be very careful-", Crumbelina didn't have time to fully explain, since Vanellope went racing into the Swamp. At first, the cart started off a little slow, the wheel were stuck in the gooey chocolate. But, then, as Vanellope increased on the engine's power, the Candy Kart began to trudge out of the Swamp, bit by bit.

However, giving the kart more power, also gave Vanellope a new hairstyle: A chocolate covered flavored one. Crumbelina was in a panic state. She didn't expect this to happen, and apologized profoundly : "I'm so sorry, President! I didn't know that it would start off like that. I mean with most breakers, they start off slow, but you went too fast! I know I shouldn't scowled you for this, since I was a jerk to you in the beginning, but-I don't know what to say!"

Vanellope watched the posted racer's rambling with both befuddlement and amusement, and then spoke," Look, I can clean up later. Just calm down and teach how I can go super fast with these breakers, and not get all, well, gooey, alright?", said the young President in the most calm voice any child her age could speak.

Crumbelina then said something unexpected : "I am truly, truly sorry for how I treated you. Especially when I splashed Chocolate Swamp in your face. I was really stupid for that." She then began to look at the ground, as if she was searching for something, then spoke again, " So, I thought this might, you know, start us off as friends, maybe?", she asked timidly.

Vanellope gave her a genuine smile, and stated, "Of course! Now, let's get back to training!"

Crumbelina's face began to brighten and she agreed with a, " Yes, ma'am!"

The two racers proceeded to try Vanellope's new breakers, while getting dirtied with aftermaths of the Swamp- and they couldn't have been more happier.


	6. Nougetsia Brumbelstain

"Today, your highness, I will teach you how to snowboard.", these word were spoken by the pink twin of Adorabeezle Winterpop, Nougetsia Brumblestain, both chibi racers of the arcade game, _Sugar Rush_. However, unlike her "sister" , who was a lover of skiing, Nougetsia preferred snowboarding on the Snowy Alp of Sugar Rush.

Now, she was with the President of Sugar Rush, Vanellope Von Schweetz, both with their own brands of snowboards. The snowboards were made out of two nilla wafers, cemented together with frozen ice cream. Then, on one side, there were two "foot holders", for the feet obviously, made out of frozen blue taffy.

Vanellope's snowboard could've been called a carbon copy of her Candy Kart, only without the wheels or engine, and smaller. Nougetsia's was similar in color to her racing kart, as well, but smaller, without the engines and wheels.

Vanellope looked over the the mountain they were on: A strawberry ice cream one, with chunks of actual strawberries in random places.

"So, uh, what are we going to do again?", asked the slightly terrified President to the light pink colored racer.

Nougetsia only response was a giggle and grabbing Vanellope's hand. Then, unexpectedly, she pushed both them off the top! Going head first into the downward spiral, to the very deep bottom.

"We are going to ski down the slop, silly! This is my own way to show my apologies towards you, for how I acted like a spoiled brat! I can teach you how to snowboard! Don't you like the idea!?", screamed Nougetsia.

Vanellope's face seemed to be spreading out, as she and Nougetsia went further and further down, her eyes were watering a bit. But, the girl somehow replied to her friend, " Y-YES! THIS IS GOING TO BE THE MOST SCARY, BUT EXCITING TIME I EVER HAD, I THINK!"


	7. Adorabeezle Winterpop

Adorabeezle Winterpop was one of the nicest, sweetest racers of _Sugar Rush_, the popular candy go-kart game in Litwak's Arcade. However, she wasn't always nice: For about fifteen years, she and the others racers of the game have tormented one little, Vanellopcolon Schweetz, who was labeled as a "glitch", because of her pixelating problem. They would call her cruel names, destroy her karts, even laugh at her when she was chased by the doughnut cops or injured.

Then, Wreck-it-Ralph appeared and the whole cybugs apocalypse, it was finally revealed that their beloved King Candy, was a fraud! He turned about Turbo, a racer from another racing game, who reprogrammed Sugar Rush, and turned their rightful ruler Vanellope, into a glitch.

Even though Vanellope had said everything's cool between all of them, Adorabeezle couldn't help, but feel sickened by her past action- not just against her Princess/President, but a little girl.

So, one day, after the arcade had closed, Adorabeezle decided to pay a visit the Candy Castle, Vanellope's rightful home. She politely knocked on the door. Surprisingly, it was Vanellope, not Sour Bill, who opened the door.

"Hey, Adorabeezle! What brings you to my humble home?", that candy haired President jokingly asked.

Adorabeezle took a deep breath, and then began: "I wanted to give you a more sincere apology, than the one I said two weeks ago. What myself and the other racers did to you was wrong! And, I know you stated that there were no hard feelings, but I feel that I should find a way to show my honest apologies, in my own way."

As she said that, she pulled to a turquoise hat, in a similar style to her one. She reverently placed it on top of Vanellope's hat. If one would examine it, they could see all the candy decoration she sewed into it, as well as the crown- that symbolized who she once was and who she'll always be, even if she considers herself a Princess.

Vanellope was speechless, but then quietly said, "Thank you. I love it!"

Adorabeezle gave a small, but true smile and replied, " It is my honor, your highness or presidency!"


	8. Gloyd Orangeboar

"Alright your highness, it's time for you to taste the greatest piece of candy you have ever tasted!", yelled Gloyd Orangeboar of _Sugar Rush, _the one of a kind, candy, racing arcade game. Right now, Gloyd was withe ruler of Sugar Rush, Vanellope Von Schweetz, near the Candy Corn Fields. The pumpkin hat wearing child was bursting with energy on his present, he wished to show his beloved President.

Vanellope, on the other hand, was both confused and exasperated at her friend's enthusiasm over the Candy Corn Fields. But, she did love candy, and her new friend had the "most delicious candy", so she went for it.

"Okay, now here you see we are in the Candy Corn Fields, which yours truly has grown and nursed hisself", he boasted, as Vanellope silently rolled her eyes,"And since I'm the most avid lover of candy, second to you, Ms. President. I have decided to give you a the first taste of a freshly blossomed candy corn!"

Gloyd then proceeded to pluck a fresh candy corn from the crops, and gave it to Vanellope, telling her to savor the taste of each bite.

Vanellope admired the new candy corn, shiny in all its glory. The a intoxicating aroma playing with the girl's mind. She couldn't help herself anymore, and just scarfed the whole thing down, well, the best she could scarf it down.

Gloyd gave a proud smile and promptly asked her, " How does my apology gift taste? You know, from the time I acted like a complete jerk to you, with everyone else?,From now on, whenever you like, just come down here, but only one. Have to share with citizens and racers, you know? If you like, I could teach you how to spot the candy corns that are ready?"

Vanellope was too busy taking Gloyd's advice on savoring the candy corn, that she couldn't speak properly. So, she gave the candy loving boy a thumbs up and a positive sound from her full mouth.


	9. Snowanna Rainbeau

"Okay, Vanellope, you need a winning pose, my friend!", these words were spoken by the most coolest racer in all of Sugar Rush, the Snowanna Rainbeau! At this moment, she was the ga,es's Princess/President, on the Sugar Rush Speedway.

"A winning pose, Sno?", Vanellope said confusedly. It's been about only a day since Turbo's reveal and downfall. However, Vanellope didn't get a chance to play, because no one showed up on Sundays, and because everyone was caught up withe cybugs and Vanellope being the true ruler, it slipped their minds. Now, that they had some free time, Snowanna wanted to teach Vanellope about a winning pose.

"You know, the pose you do, after you win a Sugar Rush Trophy", the afro racer explained to the candy haired racer.

"Yeah I know that much, but how are we going to figure out mine?", Vanellope asked, her voice having a hint of sadness.

Snowanna gave her new friend a kind smile and placed one of her hands on her shoulder, a sign of reassurance. She wanted to be of mischievous help to her as possible, to show her that the bullying, that Snowanna and the other racers did wasn't actually real.

"We'll figure it. Watch me first!", Snowanna took a deep breath and gave her winning pose: First a little dance, that Vanellope found sweet! Then, she jumped into the air, with one hand to the side of her rainbow afro.

"See, just take a deep breath and think of pose that makes you happy! Give it a try!", Snowanna instructed her President.

Vanellope dis as her new friend said: She took a long, deep breath. Then, did the first thing that popped into her head-A fist bump into the air.

Snowanna was somewhat speechless of her friend's pose, she didn't hate it, but wondered a why a fist bump, and she asked,"Why just a fist bump?"

Vanellope put down her raised hand, gave Snowanna a sincere smile, and simply stated, "Because Stinkbrain and I would always do that, it was like saying,'TOP SHELF!' or just a way to say I got your back, and we do!"

Snowanna was shell shocked at her friend's reason, but then gave smile full of friendship and respect.

"Do you think I should add anything?", Vanellope questioned.

Snowanna just shook her head and smiled while saying, "No way! Sweet and simple, the way any Sugar Rush pose should be!"

Snowanna then lifted her arm with her fist in a "bump form" , and said, "Sorry, I was such an uncool racer to you all these years. Are we cool, for real?", she asked with utmost seriousness.

Vanellope simply gave her a fist bump, held it there, and proudly stated, " of course we're cool! You taught me my pose, why wouldn't we be!?", she exclaimed energetically.


	10. Minty Zaki

"President Vanellope, would you like to learn how to cart wheel into your kart?", asked Minty Zaki, the green colored racer of Sugar Rush. Currently, she was with Vanellope Von Schweetz, at the Junkyard, both with their signature karts.

"A cartwheel!? Are you serious? I love to learn to do that! I would look so awesome, if I knew how. Let's get started already", spoken by the energetic Sugar Rush President.

Minty gave a kind, but mischievous smirk to the other girl. She closed her eyes and began to concentrate; to think of the best method on how to teach a cartwheel to her Princess/President. Minty didn't want Vanellope to hurt herself, since Minty, herself. Was the _only_ Sugar Rush racer who could perform the said cartwheel. Minty looked at Vanellope for a second, and noticed her licorice ponytail. Then, an idea came to mind- she would have Vanellope to think of herself as a flying twizzler!

"Okay! I have a brilliant idea! You just need to think of yourself as a flying twizzler!", the green coded racer shouted enthusiastically to the other racer. But, unfortunately, Vanellope didn't know what Minty meant at all.

"What do you mean, Mints?", asked the confused Vanellope.

"I mean just jump in the air, and twirl around, but only once! And you'll be able to do a twirl. Trust me- I you don't have any reason to, but I want to make it up to you! So, if you fall, I'll help you up!", promised Minty.

Vanellope gave her a nod of the air and did as she was told : She jumped as high as she could go, then twirled, but instead of once, she did it three times! Then, she skillfully landed in her Candy Kart.

Minty mouth was gaping wide open, but then a huge smile formed. She ran over to Vanellope and scooped her up! Giving her a huge hug.

It seems that a friendship grew another few inches by just learning one cartwheel.


	11. Citrusella Flugpucker

"Okay don't open you eyes, until you've tasted it!", words gently ordered by the recolor, purple version of Jubileena Bing Bing : Citrusella Flugpucker. The bluish-purple was speaking to the President of Sugar Rush, Vanellope Von Schweetz. They were in Citrusella's house-made the crust of pie, cemented with smashed blueberries.

The President was invited to Citrusella's home, but the reason was yet to be explained. When Vanellope arrived at her house, Citrusella blindfolded with a candy wrapper, then guided her to the living room. She only said that the President couldn't take off her blindfold, until she was finished with her "masterpiece", meaning her signature sweet. With her weakness towards sweets and candy, Vanellope heartily agreed.

Suddenly, something very delicious was shoved inside the candy haired racer's mouth, rather abruptly too. But, she didn't seem to care:The delicacy she had just tasted was so, _so yummy! _When ushers unfolded the blindfold, she saw a piece of purple-bluish pie on a purple-bluish dish, in the hands of Citrusella.

"In order to show my truest apologies for bullying you, I made you my signature sweets dish: The Blueberry Pie Supreme! I know it won't erase the fifteen years of torment you've had to endure, but I hope it can be a start.", said Citrusella timid confident, turned timid voice.

"Thanks for bit of pie, but now can I have the rest? It's so sweet!", asked the excited Vanellope.

Citrusella gave a radiant smile and said, "Of course you can, Miss President!"


	12. Candlehead

"Okay, Candlehead, I think you might actually be the first video game racer in history to ever accidentally kill someone by hugging to much. Plus, could you please tell me what's under that towel?", gasped the President of Sugar Rush, Vanellope Von Schweetz. The person she was referring to was her friend and fellow racer, Candlehead, who was hugging her very tightly around the neck.

On the other hand, Candlehead was trying to show how sorry she really was for being such a beast to her in the past. Usually she tried to apologize with hugs. But, at the moment, she brought something along with her.

"Listen, Vanellope. I was a real meanie, and I want us to start over and become booed friends. So, that's why I brought you this!"

As Candlehead said this, she used one hand to unveil the masked item, while holding one arm with Vanellope's. It turns out, Candlehead made Vanellope a handcrafted her very own "candlehead", but it had two distinct colors: The bottom was of mixed pink and white stripes, the top was of turquoise color, and the candlestick had all types of candy glued onto it. Also, like Candlehead's "hat", the top was flamed. Candlehead grabbed the President's "candlehead", and gently placed it on her head.

"I made you your very own "candlehead", so you know that whenever you wear, you know that I'll always be your friends! And I'll never leave you alone or try to hurt you. I promise.", Candlehead swore vehemently, probably the first time in her life, Vanellotho supposed.

Vanellope admired the work in the hat for a moment. Then, without warning, she gave Candlehead, the biggest hug she could give. Candlehead responded in earnest.


	13. Rancis Fluggerbutter

_Okay, Rancis, don't chicken out! You don't want to look like a fool in front of her of all people!_

The thougts of Rancis Fluggerbutter's, one of the famous racers of_ Sugar Rush, _raced as he began to contemplate his next actions towards a certain someone: Vanellope Von Schweetz. Ever since she helped withe RV1, Rancis has been desperate on trying to find some way to show how much he appreciated her help, even though she didn't have to. In his arms, he had a small gift for her, wrapped delicately in candy wrappers.

_I dont even know if shell like it! Its not exactly fancy, she might not even want it. I mean, we were total jerks to her! I'm even worse because I bullied and called her a "glitch", even though I really..., _his cheeks began to turn as red as the skin of fellow racer, Jubileena. They turned into a deeper shade, when he heard the person he wanted, but anxious to see her. Vanellope was driving her Candy Kart towards him, then turned it off, so she could walk to him.

"Hey there Butterfingers, what brings you all the here to the Candy Castle?",she inquired innocently to him. Rancis' face somehow started to gain a numerous amount of sweat on his face. Also, for some reason, he wasnt able to use his words properly and began to stutter like an idiot.

"L-Look, V-V-Vanellope. I-I just w-wanted to give you something for helping me w-with the RV1. I know it may not be as cool as, well, anything, but, h-here", Rancis finished his last word and shoved his small gift into Vanellope's hands. She was a little shocked by his behavior, she never heard Rancis stutter before! Like ever!

She unwrapped the present and was shockingly delighted : It was a coffee mug, made out of Reese's candy. On one side it had the initials, "RV1", signed with bluish-green icing.

"I was really happy that you helped me make the RV1, which was really surprising to me! I mean I was a jerk to you, and I they were just jokes, but... They weren't funny at all. I hope you like the mug.", his last words almost in a whisper.

Vanellope just smiled warmly at the Reese's boy, and without further ado, hugged him. Rancis' face glowed bright red, but he returned the hug, albeit hesitantly.

" Thanks for the mug. I love it Butterfingers!", then she planted a soft kiss on his cheek and shyly said, " Maybe I can help you again with building another kart, or just you know, hang out? I have to meet Stinkbrain, Felix, and Tammy at Tapper's. So, see ya!", she then cartwhelled in her kart, gave a last wave goodbye, and left.

Rancis managed to to give a shaky wav goodbye... All before fainting, with a huge grin plastered over his face. With him thinking, _'I think she might like me too, as a friend , and maybe... More.'_


	14. Taffyta Muttonfudge

"Listen, Vanellope, we need to have a little chat", came the words of a serious Taffyta Muttonfudge, the 2nd best racer of Sugar Rush, was speaking directly to the _best_ racer, Vanellope Von Schweetz.

"Okay, Taffy. What do you wanna talk about?", asked the President/Princess of the kart racing game.

Taffyat took a single deep breath and then just looked at Vanellope, for a moment before heading to her Pink Lightning. Taffyta grabbed something from the inside compartment of her kart: A white racing suit, with double stripes, one green and one orange, on both sides. Then, she also grabbed two shoes, with the same design as the suit, and a pair of brown gloves. After retrieving all this stuff she walked back over to Vanellope and presented them to her.

Vanellope stared at the design, not knowing what to think of it. So she wasted the pink race, "What are you doing with racing outfit gear Taffyta?"

Taffyat had a sad look on her face, but said, "That Turbo must've really did a number on your code, when he took over Sugar Rush. This was your original racing outfit, whenever you raced. When King Candy messed with the programming, he took every piece that would say you were a racer. I remebered, when you reset the game. So, I looked for it. I found it in a hidden cell of the Fungeon. So, hear ya go."

She handed the outfit to Vanellope and then look at the candy grounds, a somber expression on her face.

"I was such a brat to you! I called you nammade convinced everyone to pick on you, and even destroyed a kart you made by yourself. I even pushed you in the a chocolate puddle. And when you had the chance to really let me have it, you just forgave me! Why?", asked Taffyta, in a rather strained voice.

Vanellope just gave a shrug and answered, " Because, for some reason I felt that we supposed to be friends, so I never really got mad. But, that's a lie, O was sad and ticked off! But, it's not like I could've killed you: Your programming was messed you because of King Doofus and you did apologize, so I couldn't just off you."

Taffyta took all this in and gave Vanellope a thumbs up, following with this sentence, "You _are_ a real racer, V, no matter what. Plus, you have coolest superpower ever : Glitching! And, I respect, no admire you for your kindness and wisdom."

Vanellope put on a huge smile, and gave another thumbs up to Taffyta, and said, "Thanks Taffy. You're not so bad after all. Wanna race?"

Taffyta put on her goggles and had a smirk on her face, way better watch yourself! I'll give you a run for your money!"

"Let's see ya try!", challenged Vanellope, as also put on her racing goggles, and placed her precious gift from Taffyta in her trunk.

Then, the two racers began to their race, to anywhere they could fine!They could both predict that they would form a rather strong, but strange friendship; like the one they unknowingly had, long ago.


End file.
